A vehicle generally includes a fuel filler door covering a fill tube and gas cap. A latch mechanism may be disposed on the vehicle to latch and unlatch the fuel filler door. The latch mechanism typically employs numerous mechanical parts, such as screws, levers and two latch arms that are engaged to hold the door in a closed position.